Soldier
''Home'''' > Classes > Soldier'' * HD: 1d10 * Defense Bonus: +3 * Starting Credits: 1d6x500 * Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Athletics (Str), Endurance (Con), Engineering (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge Tactics (Int), Knowledge Technology (Int), Perception (Wis), Pilot (Dex), Profession (Wis), Survival (Wis), Treat Injury (Wis) * Skill Points Per Level: 4 + Int modifier Leveling Table Starting Feats * Armor Proficiency (Light) * Armor Proficiency (Medium) * Weapon Proficiency (Advanced) * Weapon Proficiency (Blaster Pistols) * Weapon Proficiency (Blaster Rifles) * Weapon Proficiency (Simple) Battle Surge A Soldier can call upon his rigorous training and abilities in order to surge in battle. This comes in the form of a pool of Surge Points that they can use to improve their combat effectiveness and shrug off damage. A Soldier has a number of Surge Points equal to their level + their constitution modifier (minimum 1). The pool refreshes after a long rest (8 hours). The Soldier spend their Surge Points on the following abilities: * Focused Aim: A Soldier can spend 1 point from their Surge Pool to immediately reroll an attack roll they just made, but before the results are revealed. They must take the results of the second roll, even if it is worse. They cannot spend an additional Surge Point to reroll again on that attack after the first reroll. * Hold the Line: A Soldier can spend a point from his Surge Pool as a reaction to gain a +1 competence bonus to their Defense Score for a number of rounds equal to twice their Constitution Modifier (minimum 1 round). For every four levels gained beyond 1st, the defense gained increases by an additional +1, to a maximum of +5 at 17th level. * Resolute: A Soldier can spend a point from their Surge pool as a full-round action in order to gain a number of temporary hit points equal to 1d6 per two levels (round down, minimum 1d6). These temporary hit points last for one minute, and the Soldier must wait an additional minute before using this ability again. * Tenacious Defense: A Soldier can, as a reaction to being hit by a critical hit, immediately spend a Surge Point to reduce the amount of damage they would take from the attack by an amount equal to their level as if they had natural Damage Reduction. Combat Feat At 1st level, a Soldier gains a Combat Feat. They must meet the prerequisites for a feat before they select it. Additionally, they gain a Combat Feat at 2nd, 6th, 10th, 14th, and 18th level. These feats are in addition to those gained by any character for leveling up. Courageous Presence A Soldier strengthens the resolve of those around them. The soldier, as well as any adjacent allies, gain a +1 morale bonus on will saving throws against fear effects. This bonus increases by an additional +1 four every four levels attained thereafter (+2 at 5th level, +3 at 9th level, +4 at 13th level, and +5 at 17th level). Armor Training Starting at 3rd level, a Soldier learns to be more maneuverable while wearing armor. Whenever they are wearing armor, they reduce the armor check penalty by 1 (to a minimum of 0) and increase the maximum dexterity bonus allowed by their armor by 1. For every four levels thereafter (7th, 11th, 15th, and 19th), these bonus increase by +1, to a maximum reduction of 5 to their armor check penalty and a +5 increase to the maximum dexterity bonus allowed. In addition, a Soldier can move at their normal speed while wearing medium armor. At 7th level, a Soldier can move at their normal speed while wearing heavy armor. Weapon Training Starting at 4th level, a Soldier can select one group of weapons that they are proficient with or a single exotic weapon. Whenever they attack with a weapon from that group, a Soldier gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls. Every four levels thereafter (8th, 12th, 16th, and 20th), a Soldier becomes further trained in another group of weapons. He gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls when using weapons from that group as well. At each such interval, the +1 bonus granted by previous weapon trainings increases by +1. For example, when a Soldier reaches 8th level, he receives a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with one weapon group and a +2 bonus on attack and damage rolls with the weapon group selected at 4th level. A soldier also adds this bonus to any combat maneuver checks made with weapons from this group. This bonus also applies to the Soldier’s combat maneuver defense when defending against disarm and sunder attempts made against weapons from this group. If a weapon falls into more than one proficiency group for any reason, this bonus does not stack with itself. A soldier uses only the highest bonus with that weapon. In addition, a Soldier gains this bonus on Engineering checks made to craft weapons from any weapon group he selects for this class feature. Armor Mastery At 19th level, a Soldier gains DR 3/- whenever he is wearing armor. This bonus stacks with the damage reduction provided by the armor they’re already wearing. Weapon Mastery At 20th level, a Soldier chooses one weapon group or a single Exotic Weapon that they have chosen for their Weapon Training ability. Any attacks made with that kind of weapon automatically confirm all critical threats and have their damage multiplier increased by 1 (x2 becomes x3, for example). In addition, the Soldier cannot be disarmed while wielding a weapon of this type.